Turning Your Life Around
by cecld16
Summary: Kyle's had a hard life and everybody thinks his a criminal, can he prove them wrong? What happens when 2 new girls show up at school? One of them is good the other bad. What happens if his interested in both of them? And his life takes a different turn as he starts to get more interested into street dancing, despite what people think, is this his calling?
1. Nightmares

"I see something in you

Something I've hadn't seen before"

Then he fell.

Kyle could still remember the shock, fear and horror in his eyes.

He covered his nightmares.

Mr Clarkson fell...fell to his death and it was all his fault.

In his dreams the scene was played out before him again and again and each time he could never save Mr Clarkson.

Then one scene Mr Clarkson hit the ground hard, the sound rocketed through Kyle's nightmares and he woke up gasping in fear.

A silent scream choked from his mouth and his heart thudded hard in his chest.

Kyle stifled a sob as he tried to tell himself, it was a dream! Only a dream!

But it wasn't a dream...

It had happened.

Unable to stop himself anymore, Kyle broke down in tears.

Memories of Toms death, his time in prison and Barry's words cut through him like a sharpened knife.

He wept.

No one heard his cries.

He lived in the streets, no money, no food, he'd resorted to begging and nicking from stores but only once and a while so he didn't get in trouble with the police.

Kyle was hoping desperately to stay at the waterloo boarding house near the school...if they let him.

Though there was one more thing to worry about...The Term had finished.

He was going back to school...and that more than anything scared the life out of him.


	2. A New Beginning

Christine Mulgrew the head mistress at Waterloo School looked out her window as her pupils slowly came into class.

The Term had finished and school was starting.

She wondered what trouble Waterloo School would get into this time.

Mean while a dirty car drove outside the school gates, music blaring at the front.

It skidded to a halt and the doors swung open, a girl got out of the car, her red ruby lips pressed into a smirk.

Her heels clicked up on the side way as she walked up on to the gates.

Her black dyed hair swished as she made her way into Waterloo roads front.

She was painted with make up and she had no problem showing of her boobs, making sure her dumb school clothes were tight around her so she could make the boys drool.

Sarah smirked wondering what this trash of a school could offer her.

She was already wondering how long in-till this school chucked her out.

However down the road a rather different sight met waterloo roads eyes.

A girl with short blond hair, huddled tightly in herself and clutching her bag to her chest as she tried to make herself look as small as possible.

She glanced worriedly around as she made her way into waterloo road, no make up in sight and her two front teeth were pulled apart slightly and she had a bit of acne.

Though she had stunning bright emerld green eyes but no one could see as she looked down at the ground not looking at anyone, looking very nerverse and scared.

Amy wished to get this day over with as fast as possible.

The head teacher saw the two new students coming towards her office to check in, Christine raised her eye brows feeling amused at how different the two students looked.

Her receptionist Sonya Donnegan called out from behind the door "Um Christine! Someone wants to talk to you!"

Christine said "Well bring them in!"

The door opened into her office and Christine's eyes widened as she looked at who was standing before her "Kyle?" she said slowly.

Kyle pleaded quietly "Please can I come back to school miss?"

**please review? **


	3. Two Different Girls

A couple of minutes later Sarah and Amy were waiting outside the heads office.

Sarah was chewing gum noisily while Amy was on her phone, eager to make sure no attention was placed on her, she felt intimidated by Sarah.

The Door opened and the head came out.

The Head Mistress looked at the two students then said strictly "Sarah please put that gum in the bin"

Sarah rolled her eyes and spat out the gum into the bin.

Sarah asked sarcasm waying her words "Better?"

The Head Mistriss nodded choosing to ignore Sarah's sarcasm.

She said "You both have Enrolled here to finish your year 12 year correct?"

Both of the girls nodded.

She gave them their time tables and got the receptionist to show them around.

Sarah thought, huh, she didn't seem to want to chat.

Sarah then thought smugly maybe she didn't want to spend time with me and my awsone personality.

Amy accidentally bumped into Sarah as they came to their first English class.

Sarah snapped "Watch it!"

Amy said quietly looking down at the floor "Sorry"

Sarah rolled her eyes at Amy thinking what a loser as she strode into the classroom confidently.

Amy walked in shyly behind her but all Amy was thinking was don't trip up! Don't trip up and don't make a fool of yourself!

They stood in front of the class.

Quickly Sarah's eyes found a boy who in her opinion looked hot, maybe we could have a fling? Sarah thought, her mind was already on one track, she was ofton told she had a one track mind and at the moment her mind wasn't focused on school but how many boys she could get it on with in a week.

Amys thoughts were quite different, she to saw the boy at the back of the class who Sarah saw but Amy thought he looks like trouble, I better stay away from him then she started to pay attention to what their new English teacher was saying.

At that moment both girls for once thought very similar things.

I wonder what my first day at this school will be like?


End file.
